A Kiss That Could Change It All
by BlueFlames729
Summary: Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favor. A rebellion is about to begin, President Snow's getting cruel than ever. Friendships torn, love lost, hope rises, chances taken, problems unsolved and fear wins. I am Katniss, and this is my life as the 74th Hunger Games Winner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Question Left Unanswered**

On the way to District 12, Peeta and Katniss decided to have tea beside the window. Both of them still traumatized of what just happened at the arena. They still remember the brutal ways of the tributes on how to kill, what they did and sacrificed to survive and Cato's last moments. Katniss couldn't look at Peeta's leg which has now been replaced by a carved and handsome wood. Nightmares haunt her and she wakes up with cold sweat, her blanket wrapped around her like a straitjacket and Peeta bursting through the door panicking and asking about what's happening.

Though still shaken by the past events, Peeta was quite impressed with Katniss. She was a strong girl and very brave. She's different from the other girls he had met before. Even though they're friends, one thing bugs his mind all day making him uneasy and absentminded all the time. One day, he decided to ask the one thing he was bursting to tell Katniss, which is that time staring absentmindedly outside the window.

"Hey…" he began, sitting down beside her on the couch. "Hmmm….?" replied Katniss, who looked at him momentarily and drank her tea. "Can I ask you something? It's something very important…" "Oh… err… sure… what is it then?" "Do you remember th-that ki-….? Was tha-that r-re-re..?" he stuttered. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…" said Katniss, raising her left eyebrow a little. "I said…" Peeta replied, as he took a deep breath. "Do you… remember that ki-kiss? Was that re-real?" "Oh…. err…" said Katniss, temporarily shocked.

Peeta's P.O.V

As I wait for Katniss' answer, my chest starts to rise and fall rapidly. I looked at her brown and ferocious eyes; those eyes that made my heart flutter. I know that she's thinking… but what? I really don't know what will be my reaction when she answers… If it's yes, I'd probably be the happiest man ever and run wild in the hallway for hours… I'll act crazy… But… what if her answer is no? I don't know… Maybe that will be the end of my world... I don't even know if we can still be friends… Answer now Katniss, please, before my courage fails me and fear takes over me… Please…

Katniss' P.O.V

What the heck?!... Why is he asking me this now?... Should I tell him the truth that it was real?... Or should I deny it? God… Why am I being stupid right now? If I tell him the truth, I'm sure this spread faster than an attacking tracker jackker. I've had enough publicity and I'm tired of it… Everyday, since I became a tribute, cameras followed me and my entire journey in Cornucopia. I don't want that to happen again... But, if I deny it, it would break his heart… What the hell am I going to say?... Please… I need a… miracle now… Why is he looking at me like that? Does he know what I'm thinking? It seems like he does…

"Stop looking at me like that…" said Katniss suddenly, breaking the silence and making Peeta jump a little. "Sorry…" said Peeta in a whisper.

While they were figuring each other's thoughts, Eiffie burst in the room, screaming at the top of her voice, all dignity forgotten.

"A RAAAAAAAATTT! There is a disgusting rat on the hallway! Haymitch! Where are you?! Kill that RAAA-!"

Eiffie stopped at the sight of them, one foot hanging midair and a shocked look on her face. There was a long silence, only the rattling of windows and Katniss' tea cup can be heard. If this wasn't a serious situation, Katniss and Peeta would have gone down on all fours and burst out laughing till their sides ache.

"Oh! I am so so-sorry d-dears… I didn't me-mean to di-disturb or something... I'll just pretend I didn't see any-anything an-." "No, no, no… It's fine Eiffie, besides; we're… done talking… aren't we? Katniss said while she surreptitiously stomped on Peeta's foot, making him wince a little. "Aww! Yeah… we're done Eiffie… I… I… was just… leaving." He said.

And he left the room as fast as he could and feeling stupid at the same time. As soon as the door closed, Eiffie narrowed her eyes suspiciously and started asking Katniss insane questions.

"What were you two doing here?... Were you doing something? Or he just asked you something?" "Eiffie, do you and Peeta know something I don't?" "What?! No… None at all… Why?" said Eiffie slightly raising her eyebrows. "None… It was nothing…" "Ok? So… Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" "What?! No! Eiffie?! Have you gone mad?"

"Haha! What were you two talking about then?" "Nothing…none..." said Katniss while slightly blushing "Sure?" said Eiffie with a little smirk. "Yes…" replied Katniss slightly annoyed… "None…of your business…" she said, standing up and leaving the room.

Eiffie's P.O.V

I really think something fishy is going on… But, I still… need to know. Why did Katniss blush awhile ago?… And why did Peeta left the room hurriedly when I came in? "You do not believe anything unless there is a solid proof." I thought. But something really obvious between the two of them made my train of thought lost track. The question is what? It's already on the tip of my tongue but I can't say it…

After Katniss left the room, Haymitch called all of them to the train cabin. They were asked to stay there by the train driver since they are already approaching District 12. While they were waiting, an unusual and interpretive silence filled the cabin. Peeta constantly taps his wooden foot, Eiffie's pink and rather beautiful face was at its palest color. Haymitch and Cinna walks back and forth the cabin area with hands in their pockets and Katniss was shaking all over and her hands are clenched tightly around her old leather jacket. She wore her signature braid and her mockingjay pin which was given to her by Madge.

"We are now approaching District 12" said the driver through the speaker. As they drove past the electric fences where Katniss used to cross and wild trees, they can already hear the cheers of the people in the plaza. As they neared the station, Haymitch led the rest of the gang to the front door. Their luggage would be carried separately by the peacemakers. When the train stopped, President Snow's voice could be heard through the thick glass and metal; "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your 74th Hunger Games winner… Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! Together with Eiffie Trinket, Haymitch Abernathy and Cinna!..." The door opened and the cheer magnified tenfold and the dazzling sun blinded them temporarily. Together, Peeta and Katniss walked towards District 12, towards home…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: FlamesOfDeath017, **i tried to separate the conversations as what you have said, but I don't know if I did it correctly.. :) Anyways, readers, (if there are any), I would like to tell you that the third chapter is still in the making but i am afraid it will take me two weeks to finish it because, well, i have to do some stuffs too.. But don't worry, it will be worth waiting for. I assure you that... :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: President Snow's Plan**

As they stepped out of the train, Katniss looked around the plaza, slightly surprised. It seems like the Capitol granted the wish of District 12 a long time ago. District 12 improved, it was different from what she used to know. The old and chipped pavement was now cemented and fixed and the broken fountain was now working. She wondered whether they also fixed the electric fence, because if they did, she'll have to find another way of sneaking out into the forest. As Katniss neared the stage, she also noticed that the black market where she used to sell freshly caught and killed rabbits or any animal was gone. What a pity it was because she already made friends there and she used to own a fair amount of money before. But one thing for sure made her forget all the things she was worrying about. There by the stairs waiting for her was her family. Prim, seated on Gale's shoulders, both of them had a wide grin on their faces. And her mom with puffy eyes and a handkerchief on her right hand. Katniss ran towards them, kissed Prim and her mom on their forehead whispering "I love you" and gave Gale a heart-warming hug and a whisper saying "Thank you…" As she carried Prim, she could no longer contain herself and cried on Gale's shoulders. Meanwhile, on the other side of the plaza, Peeta was reunited with his family, crying too. They no longer cared if others see them crying and think that they are showing some sign of weakness. How much they missed their families and wondering when they can see them again. Yet, here they are, hugging them and felt for the first time in days, happy at last.

But it won't end there. They were soon separated by the peacemakers and President Snow was calling their attention to climb up the stage. Katniss would've wanted to stay with her family, but a terrified look filled her mom and Prim's face. She had no choice but to obey and go up the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Peeta Mellark!" said President Snow as he raised Peeta's arm.

"And, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!" with that statement, the crowd went wild.

After they were introduced to the crowd, Eiffie took over President Snow and discussed about the deaths of other tributes and what happened at Cornucopia. Meanwhile, President Snow, Katniss and Peeta were rushed in a small but much secured cottage within the area.

As they entered the cottage, the smell of burning wood and charcoal and moss filled Katniss' nostrils and she then felt like she was really was home. Peeta and Katniss sat down on a comfortable couch while President Snow settled himself on an armchair beside the fireplace. They were given some white tea, orange juice and freshly baked cookies.

"So?..." President Snow said.

"How does it feel… to be the first two winners of the Hunger Games?" he said, his voice suddenly cold…

"What do you think?!" Katniss said suddenly, making Peeta look at her.

"Do you expect us to be happy?! After what we've been through?! After we saw our fellow… tr-tributes… DIE!?" she shouted as her chest rose and fell.

"Katniss… I thi-." Peeta began, looking at both President Snow and Katniss.

"I don't care what you think Peeta! He wasn't there when we were hungry… and when f-fear… took over us…!"

"Katniss, of course, I do understand what both of you have expe-." said President Snow who was quite shocked of Katniss' attitude.

"Oh! Haha! You know?... You know?!... You're wrong! You never knew!" she ended at last...

Peeta never saw Katniss act like that… For the first time in his life… he was scared of a girl. He saw Katniss' eyes filled with anger, glare at President Snow's eyes. Feeling obliged, Peeta cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Ehem…" he began, making Katniss and President Snow look at him.

"I-I think th-that you… al-already… knew… what we… felt…" he stammered.

"It was… mixed emotions… of course…"

"What kind of emotions specifically? Could you please give examples…." said President Snow, his eyes narrowing.

"Uhmmm…. Of course, fear….and tension….and, well, uhh… joy…" he said… "...because we won." he added quickly as he looked on Katniss' face.

"I see…" President Snow replied, with a look of triumph on his face.

Katniss' P.O.V

As Peeta was speaking, I would've agreed on the… "Fear and Tension" thing… But… when he said… JOY?!...What was he thinking?!... He felt joy?! After watching… others die in front of him… He still felt joy?! I felt that another wave of fury hit me. Any minute now… Ask one more question… And I will surely burst… Don't you dare…

"Well, thank you Peeta… for…answering" he said.

"That is all… for now… you may now leave… well, unless you… wish to… stay and-."

Katniss no longer waited for President Snow to finish. She stood up, thanked him silently and went for the door. As she reached for the door knob, she turns around and said:

"Peeta, are you coming with me?" without looking at him.

"Yes… Of course…" he said, standing up and he shook hands with President Snow and left.

As they walk through the dusty road, they noticed that the program was over and the peacemakers are already cleaning up. After walking together for some time, they separated… Katniss went left towards her house while Peeta headed right leading to their bakery. Katniss still mad at Peeta didn't bother to say goodbye and did not reply when Peeta said "Bye"…

Meanwhile, back on the old and cosy cottage, President Snow was having a conversation with an unnamed person who was an informant.

"President Snow, my resources have told me that Districts 4, 6, 7 and 11 are already getting rebellious… They are creating secret organizations within the District… And some of the members of those organizations are part of the élite group of the Capitol… If these districts joined forces with the others, Capitol will surely crumble right before our very eyes…" the informant said.

"Very well, find out the names of these groups and the élite members… Eliminate them all…No one should be left alive… AND… make sure this doesn't come out." President Snow said.

"O-of course, President Snow" he replied, he seemed petrified at the very thought of killing.

"Oh, and one more thing… Keep an eye out for Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The rebellion will surely be led by them, they are the foundation… And to bring a high building down, you first have to destroy the foundation and kill the structure itself… Do you understand that?" he said.

"Y-yes, President" the informant replied with the tiniest hint of whimper.

"Go on then…"

As the informant left, a cruel smile filled President Snow's face… With his dark plan… Will the rebellion still push through? Or just stay as a plan that was never executed until it turns into nothingness? And who was the informant awhile ago? Will he/she remain loyal to President Snow? Or switch sides and join Katniss and Peeta in bringing down the Capitol?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is... The 3rd chapter of my story... **Please read and review... :)) ** Hope you like it.. :))) I'm now working on the 4th chapter and I think that I can publish it by some time next week.. Please continue reviewing and reading! :)) THANKS!

* * *

**Chapter 3: That One Kiss**

After two long months since they won the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta, Katniss and the rest of the gang did nothing but visit the other Districts and attend interviews. Katniss was being tired of smiling and waving to her admirers. But Peeta seemed to be enjoying the attention. They did not know that President Snow's plan is now being processed and the informant is spying both of them…

Katniss and Peeta had a quiet agreement that they should be, well, friends again. Though they talk with formality which is very unusual…

It turns out that the electric fence is not yet fixed. Every now and then, if she gets the chance, Katniss escapes the peacemakers, sneaks into Gale's house and both of them runs into the forest. There, they built a tree house. It was quite different from the typical tree houses in District. Inside it was full of hunting weapons and other equipment like snares and of course, a bow and 2 sets of arrows. By the window, there hanged freshly caught rabbits. And there in the centre was a large pot; underneath it were freshly cut logs. Others might say that they can't live in that kind of house, but for them, it was their home…

One day, they decided to get some water (since their supply was already low) on a nearby river… They were on their way back when Gale suddenly stopped…

"Hey… What's wrong?" said Katniss as she tapped Gale on the shoulders looking slightly worried.

"Katniss, if I do something really stupid right now, will you promise that you won't get mad at me?" he asked suddenly.

"What? Gale, what's wrong?" she asked slightly confused.

"Will you promise?" he insisted.

"What the-?! Gale, you know what, your acting really weird right now... You sure you're okay?" she said…

"Is it okay…?" he asked, as he took a step towards her, making them 3 inches apart.

"Gale? Are you okay?" she asked again… She wanted to take a step backwards, but something she doesn't know glued her feet to the ground…

"Is it okay…? If… I… do… this?" he breathed as he kissed her, for the first time ever…

Katniss' P.O.V

When he spoke "If I do something stupid…" I had a hunch of what was he about to do… But I thought that he was just playing… He usually does that to me all the time. But… I was freaking wrong! Why the hell?! I can't believe that he chose this moment to do this… this thing! I don't know why he's doing it… But what's worse is that… I… don't know… why… I … like it… Does this mean I'm falling for him?! But what about Peeta, I'm still not over him… Then… then this?! And why is it that I am good in hunting but stupid when it comes to love? I wish… I just wish I'm good at both! Where are you Eiffie?! I need another miracle, a… distraction right now, again… Please…

Gale's P.O.V

As I kiss Katniss, I realize that I'm slowly letting out my love to her through this… I can feel her kissing me back, but I can also feel her doubts whether she's doing the right thing kissing me back or is it wrong… I love her… She should know that… I don't know what made me do it but suddenly, one of my hands suddenly touched her soft cheeks and the other one was caressing her braided hair… It was a blissful oblivion… I felt like no one in the world could be happy as me now. I'm the happiest guy on earth… I don't want this to end… Please don't end…

Their kiss lasted for several minutes… They just stood there, swaying and kissing… When they were suddenly interrupted by two strangers; one girl with an orange hair and one boy with a blue hair. They seemed to be running away from someone… Katniss and Gale, wanted to help but were far too scared, so they hid behind the bushes nearby…

There and then, a whirring sound filled the whole forest making the birds fly away… The wind was blowing hard suddenly making the trees shake violently… The strangers also started panicking and the girl was crying already… Then… a huge hovercraft appeared out of nowhere. The girl screamed as a fork from the hovercraft stabbed the boy on the chest, spurting blood everywhere. After stabbing the boy, a second fork went out, this time, aiming for the girl; she tried to run but too late… The fork stabbed her too, and spurting her blood everywhere… Katniss screamed but Gale covered her mouth… He, like Katniss was shocked, terrified and grossed out of what they just witnessed. They watched as the hovercraft carried the two dead bodies away. When they emerged from the bush, Katniss was shaking all over; the blood of the girl went to her face. Gale was shaking too… Together, they ran away from that place as fast as they could. When they got back on the tree house, they were panting… Katniss went to the bed, covered herself with sheets and cried… She regretted not helping both of the strangers… Gale settled down in front of the heated pot and listening to Katniss' sobs… He had no idea on how to comfort her… They were still shocked, still traumatized. So, both of them agreed that they should not speak about it ever again…

Time flies by and Katniss and Gale grew to understand each other's feelings. Katniss is now slowly forgetting her feelings for Peeta and her feelings for Gale continues to grow. Sometimes at night, she is sometimes haunted by her nightmares. But what stays on her mind was about what happened at the forest. She can't still believed her eyes when those forks stabbed those two people right in the middle of the chest. Were they an avox who escaped? But… how? If they were an avox, they would have their tongue cut so that they could no longer speak… And how did they come by District 12? The only district near District 12 was District 13 but district 13 no longer exists. It was a strong district, stronger than Capitol itself. This district created nuclear weapons that can destroy the entire City of Panem. They were bombed before when there was still war between each district. Only ruins can be found and every November 15, the Capitol broadcasts a show all about district 13 and its past ad what is it now. So far, it has not improved… But others say that district 13 was slowly growing again but this time, controlled by the Capitol.

While Katniss and Gale were showing some sign of affection towards each other, Peeta couldn't help noticing. At some point, he admits that he sometimes gets jealous, he just let go of Katniss because he thought that she didn't love him. But he still loves her and it hurts to see Gale and her together. Every now and then, he tries to visit Katniss in her house but he does not get a chance to visit her alone. Gale was always there, dawn to dusk. It's like he just sleeps there

Meanwhile, deep inside the government of Capitol, a problem rises… President Snow is now blinded by the power he has. He doesn't want anyone to steal his position, anyone who does either dies or get exiled. His cabinet and other office members notice this and want to leave Capitol already… President Snow became absorbed with the thought of Peeta and Katniss leading a rebellion and every time he hears their name, he gets mad suddenly. So, everyone, including the informant was careful not to say Katniss and Peeta's name…

The members of the cabinet are slowly getting suspicious of President Snow, can he still lead the City of Panem and its Districts? Can he handle upcoming problems? Can he solve it without affecting the other districts? He and the leaders of the 12 districts had a conflict and slowly, the districts are creating a huge rebellion, they joined forces but they still don't have a leader… President Snow's worst fear came true at last, but he knows that Katniss and Peeta are still not getting along with each other, he still has time… What will he do? Will he do this thing on time before his government falls? Or will the rebellious districts take over Panem at last?


End file.
